OS Tout Genres
by Aurelia-Clarke
Summary: Plusieurs histoires sortie de ma tête de tout genre !


Ils ont vécus tellement de choses. Malgré les peines, elle l'a toujours aimé. Ils s'apprécient énormément et sont devenus meilleurs amis. Leurs amis rigolent souvent sur le fait qu'ils vont finir ensemble mais ils en rigolent aussi sachant que pour eux c'est impossible.

Leur amitié est trop forte. Rien ne pourrait gâcher ça.

Ce gars lui raconte tout et lui parle même de la fille qui lui plait mais qui est malheureusement indisponible. Elle elle lui raconte qu'elle a rencontrée tel ou tel garçon mais sans jamais vouloir ou faire autre chose qu'un simple bonjour. Ils ont forgés une amitié puissante tel que certains pourraient croire qu'ils sont devenus un couple par leur gestes l'un envers l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et elle ne le regrette pas elle est passée au dessus de tout ça. Il se déguise pour Halloween en Joker pour accompagner sa meilleure amie en Harley Quinn. Sans aucune ambiguïté.

8 ans plus tard...

Il est désormais en couple avec la fille qu'il voulait toujours avoir il n'a pas lâcher prise pendant des années jusqu'à qu'elle se décide enfin à quitter son copain pour être avec lui. Cela fait maintenant 3 ans.Il a enfin trouver le métier qu'il voulait faire et sa copine l'a énormément aidée. Il est heureux et travaille énormément pour pouvoir enfin emménager avec sa copine. Il s'est décidé a partir avec sa copine dans un autre pays pour changer de vie et être heureux.

Elle, elle est partie là où sa destinée l'avais toujours appelée et elle exerce le métier qu'elle a toujours voulue faire. Se donnant à fond et avec passion. Elle a fait quelques rencontres dont un de ses amis qui était devenu son premier copain et avec qui elle a perdue sa virginité mais au bout d'un an ils se sont séparés pour vivre chacun leur vie mais tout en étant en bon termes. Arrivant là où elle se trouve maintenant, elle avais commencé à fréquenter des gens du pays mais tous ne durait pas longtemps. Elle s'installa une fois là bas avec une amie qu'elle s'était faites. Ses parents étaient descendus plus près de chez elles afin de la voir souvent et se retrouvaient tous pour Noel chez ses grands parents. En ce moment, elle n'avait personne mais enchaînait les plans d'un soir tout en se protégeant. Elle avait un faible pour un de ses employés mais elle avait vue assez de films pour savoir que les relations patrons-employés n'étaient pas la meilleure idée. Mais ça ne les empêcha pas un soir alors qu'ils prenaient un simple verre de finir la soirée dans la salle de bain à s'embrasser et plus. Ils gardaient ce secret et on tentés de plus jamais reproduire ni reparler de cette erreur mais les moments ont été tentant et se sont multipliés dès qu'ils pouvaient et où ils pouvaient.

Après tout ça vint enfin les vacances, elle n'en avais pas beaucoup et dès qu'elles arrivaient elle en profitait. Cet été, elle avait décidé de repartir dans sa ville natale afin de revoir certains de ses amis certains qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis de nombreuses années. Elle ne savait pas qui viendrait mais ils avaient tous été invités. Ils avaient loués un appartement pour tous dans les nouveaux quartiers de leur ville afin de se retrouver pour deux semaines intenses.

* * *

Elle pris l'aéroport accompagnée de son amant. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'embarquement. Avant qu'elle parte, il prit son bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce baiser lui parut comme un adieu et pas seulement un au revoir ça lui fendit le cœur. Elle s'éloigna le cœur blésé et quasiment une larme qui coulait sur son visage. Elle avança et passa la carte d'embarquement er s'eloigna sans regarder derrière elle. Elle avait pu avoir un vol en classe business et se retrouva donc tout devant de l'avion. Elle s'endormit pendant le vol.

Une fois arrivée dans son pays natal, elle pris sa valise et se rendit vers la sortie où devait l'attendre certains de ses amis. Ils avaient tous essayé de se prendre un avion qui arrivait en même temps et au même endroit. Elle avança prise d'une excitation soudaine de les revoir.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Et au moment ou elle s'y attendais le moins elle sentis des bras l'entouré de tout son corps. C'était une femme un peu plus grande qu'elle et ayant des formes généreuse. Elle reconnut sa petite brune, c'était sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. Puis vint deux de ses meilleures amis une qui vivait au sud de là où on habitait avant et l'autre qui avait réalisé son reve de toujours de partir dans son pays afin de devenir une bonne avocate. Elle fut heureuse de la revoir aller mieux également elle avait repris des couleurs et des formes. Ça l'a rendait si heureuse. Elles parlèrent un peu entre elles et une d'elle dit qu'un d'eux n'avaient pas pu venir car il était papa depuis peu de son deuxième enfant. Ça les rendaient toutes si heureuses.

* * *

Plus tard, arriva une de leur amie plus âgée qu'elle. Tout le monde était si heureux de la voir elle venait de se marier il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. Elles se firent un gros câlin groupé. Il ne restait plus que les gars. Un habitait toujours dans leur ville natale et les avaient aidés a trouver l'appartement pour tout le monde. Il les rejoignait directement à la mairie pour nous y emmener.

Elles attendaient plus que les deux frères. Dont le meilleur ami de celle ci. Elle stressa un peu à l'idée de le revoir. Ils s'étaient vue plusieurs fois durant ces dernières années mais il y deux ans ils ont du arrêter de se voir par problème d'emploi du temps.

Ils étaient là en face. Elle se pris d'un élan. Elle lâcha sa valise et courut vers lui. Il eut le temps de lâcher sa valise avant qu'elle se blottisse contre lui. Il l'a souleva de terre pour prolonger leur câlin, un câlin si intense et précieux a leur yeux. Leurs yeux brillaient et ils souriaient aux éclats. Ils étaient si heureux de se revoir. Rien ni personne ne pouvait gâcher ce moment. Ils étaient plus que tout les deux aucun bruit autour d'eux entraient dans leur tête, rien que leur respiration et battement de cœur.

Une voix derrière lui, interrompu cependant leur étreinte, c'était son frère qui voulait lui aussi pouvoir lui dire bonjour. Ils se firent une petite étreinte amical et ils repartirent avec les autres. Une fois arrivés là bas toutes les filles avaient un petit sourire. Ils ne firent pas attention. Ils partirent vers leur ville natale il était temps de passer de bonnes vacances. Ils prirent tous les transports en commun et se racontèrent durant le trajet leur trajet en avion, train ou autre. On gardais les histoires pour quand on sera enfin arrivés. Tout le monde était si joyeux, le train étaient animés par toutes ses voix et ses rires. Ils arrivèrent a la mairie où attendait encore leur ami. Ils s'étreignirent tous puis le suivirent vers leur appartement. Ils purent noter les changements apportés a la ville. C'était devenue un quartier plus propre mais également plus riche. Une fois arrivé a l'appartement chacun choisis ses chambres. Les garçons prirent une chambre ensemble et les filles se mirent par deux. Elle se mis alors avec sa meilleure amie. Une d'entre elle se retrouva seule car il manquait une des filles qui n'a pas pu venir à la même heure qu'eux tous. Ils posèrent leur affaires dans les armoires. Puis se posèrent enfin tous dans les deux canapés. Ils s'assirent tout les deux à côté et ne perdirent pas une seule seconde pour se réhabituer à poser leur tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. Ils restèrent tous un moment tranquille sans rien dire puis une d'entre elles commença à parler.

\- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on se refasse un cérémonie de mariage où vous pourrez tous venir !

Tous le monde acquisse. Cela ferait plaisir à absolument tout le monde. Elle propose même à la pro en événement de l'aider à organiser et qu'elles en reparleront donc plus tard. La sonnette se met d'un coup à retentir ce qui fait sursauter tout le monde. Une des filles se lèvent et va ouvrir à la porte. C'est notre dernière invitée qui est enfin arrivée de son pays chaud toute bronzé. Tout le monde alla la saluer et lui faire un câlin puis le temps qu'elle remit ses affaires à leur place, tout le monde se rassit à leur place.

* * *

Une fois tout le monde assis ils firent un tour de table pour avoir des nouvelles une par une. Le tour commença avec la plus âgée d'entre eux qui leur parla de sa vie avec son mari et qu'elle souhaitait ainsi qu'également son mari avoir un enfant et qu'ils étaient en train d'essayer. Ils parlèrent alors de l'ami qui n'a pas pu venir à cause de ses deux enfants. Ensuite vint le tour de l'italienne qui avait maintenant trouvée un copain adorable et qui serait ravie de tous les connaitre. Tout le monde était ravie de cette nouvelle puis vient le moment où elle annonça qu'elle était également enceinte de lui ce qui provoqua la crise général. Ils avaient peur mais également une joie de la voir si heureuse et souriante. Tout le monde lui fit un câlin puis se rassis à leur place et ils continuèrent le tour de table. La bronzée avait également quelque chose à annoncer elle paraissait nerveuse. Elle se leva et commença alors par dire qu'elle était très heureuse d'être ici et de tous les voir. Avant de lancer la phrase d'un coup et montrant sa main où à l'annulaire elle portait sa bague de fiançailles. Tout le monde avait de si bonne nouvelle. C'était comme si ils vivaient eux aussi dans les séries qu'ils regardaient. Absolument tout de merveilleux. Ce fut le tour de la littéraire qui devint toute rouge et elle et leur ami qui les avait attendu auparavant à la mairie, se levèrent ensemble se regardèrent deux secondes sourire et avant même de prendre la parole notre héroïne s'exclama tout en étant choquée qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait bien raison ils allaient absolument annoncer cette nouvelle. C'était le seul couple du groupe et tout le monde était tellement heureux qu'ils les prirent tout les deux dans les bras afin de faire un grand câlin groupé. Vint le tour d'un des deux frères, le plus jeune d'entre eux; il raconta qu'il naviguait beaucoup entres plusieurs filles mais ne s'était pas encore posé depuis que son ex-fiancée l'est quittée devant l'autel mais que son métier lui plaisait beaucoup. Notre héroïne se rappela qu'elle avait eu des sentiments plus jeune vers lui et que si elle était pas en couple elle aurait surement été encore plus attirée maintenant car il avait des formes musclés comme on pourrait le rêver mais elle arrêta très vite sa rêverie une fois qu'elle senti son meilleur ami se relever, c'était son tour. 

Elle se posa contre le canapé afin d'entendre ce qu'il allait raconter, elle l'avait vue il y a trois ans quand il était encore en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen d'être avec sa copine actuelle, ils avaient bien ris ensemble et elle avait essayée de l'aider à obtenir la fille de ses rêves après tant d'années. Et il avait réussi et encore plus qu'elle le pensait parce qu'il annonça qu'avant de prendre l'avion il lui avait demandé en mariage. La joie de tout le monde était présente mais pas autant que celle des autres car ils avaient tous ce sentiment pour notre héroïne qu'ils auraient toujours voulue voir finir avec lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien mais souriait de toutes ses dents elle pris un moment avant de lui faire une grande étreinte pour lui dire qu'elle était très heureuse pour lui. Sa meilleure amie le voyait bien elle n'était pas si heureuse que ça. Mais il surpris encore plus lorsqu'il se tourna vers notre héroïne afin de lui demander d'être sa gendre/ demoiselle d'honneur. Silence général tout le monde attendant sa réponse. Elle sourit et répondit que ça lui ferais vraiment plaisir et alors il l'étreignit à nouveau la faisant voler de terre. 

Une fois tout le monde remis de ses émotions, son meilleur ami lui demanda ce qu'elle avait elle a raconter. Elle le regarda dans les yeux se croyant se perdre à nouveau à ce sentiment enfui depuis si longtemps dans son esprit. Puis elle arrêta sa rêvasserie et commença à parler de son job qui lui faisait rêver elle avait déjà pu faire plusieurs conventions avec des séries du pays. Qu'elle avait une entreprise avec des employés mais qu'elle considérait comme des amis et pour elle il n'y avait pas d'échelon. Elle hésita avant de raconter son aventure avec un de ses employés puis se lança. Elle raconta que ce n'était pas prévu mais qu'ils commençaient à s'attacher l'un à l'autre. Elle remarqua pendant qu'elle parlait et depuis qu'elle avait appris pour les fiançailles de son meilleur ami qu'elle n'était plus sur son épaule mais était assise au bord du canapé évitant tout contact avec lui. Ils trinquèrent à toutes ses bonnes nouvelles ou du moins du fait qu'ils soient tous réunis. 


End file.
